empire_de_france_et_royaume_de_navarrefandomcom-20200214-history
Louis XV Constantin
Louis XV Constantin de France et IV de Navarre (17th March 1709 - Present; French: Louis XV Constantin Philippe Germain Pétrone d'Anjou y France; English: Louis XV Constantin Philippe Germain Petronius of Anjou of France), nicknamed "The Beloved and the Blessed" ''by the Citizens, is the Current 15th ''Empereur de France (English: Emperor of France) ''and 4th ''Roi de Navarre (King of Navarre). He succeeded his Great-Grandfather, ''Louis XIV le Grande'''' (English: Louis XIV the Great)'' , Former Empereur de France et Roi de Navarre, after his Tragic Death on 27th September 1716, by a case of Gangrene. He was born into the Illustrious line of the Maison d'Anjou (English: House of Anjou), which ruled France from the 11th Centuries all the way to the present time, at the Grande Palais de Constantinoble in the Interior part of Paris on 17th March 1709. His father is the Deceased ''Justin Pétrone Auguste d'Anjou'''' (English: Justin Petronius Augustus of Anjou''), Monseigneur le Archiduc de Constantinoble (Archduke of Constantinoble) and Enfant des Romains et Germain (English: Child of the Romans and Germans), ''son of the former Grande Dauphin, Louis-François, and his mother is [[Marie Thérèse Amélie Isabeau de Autriche|''Marie Thérèse Amélie Isabeau de Autriche]], ''the former ''Archiduchesse de Constantinoble and a German Princesse from the Habsburg Dynasty. His Maternal Grandparents were Eleonora Magdalene von Wittelsbach y Palatinate-Neuburg, Holy Roman Empress & Archduchess-Consort of Austria (English: Eleanor Magdalene of Wittelsbach and Palatinate-Neuburg, Holy Roman Empress & Archduchess-Consort of Austria) and Leopold I von Habsburg y Österreich, Holy Roman Emperor & Archduke of Austria (English: Leopold I von Habsburg and Austria, Holy Roman Emperor & Archduke of Austria), while his Paternal Grandparents were Louis-François Romain Étienne d'Anjou y France, Monseigneur le Grande Dauphin and Marie Anne Louise Victorie de Wittelsbach, former Madame la Grande Dauphine. At birth, he was styled and granted Monseigneur le Grande Duc de Bourgogne (English: Duke of Burgundy) ''on 17th March 1709. Louis was never meant to be Empereur until 11th April 1709, the date of the death of the Grande Dauphin by Smallpox. He was then Granted the Title ''Monseigneur le Petite Dauphin de France, placing him Second-in-place to inherit the French Throne, only being after his father. His short term would only last for less than a month until his father’s ultimate death with the same disease as his Grandfather, Smallpox. This disease would end up killing his Father, Grandfather, and his younger brother, Louis-Joseph François d’Anjou, the former Grande Prince de Penthièvre (English: Louis-Joseph Francis of Anjou, Grand Prince of Penthièvre). W.I.P Ancestry Titles, Styles, and Honneurs Titles and Styles * 17th March 1709 - 20th March 1709 ''Louis-Constantin Philippe Germain Pétrone d'Anjou'' * 20th March 1709 - 11th April 1709 Son Altesse Impériale, Monseigneur le Grande Duc de Bourgogne * 11th April 1709 - 20th March 1715 Son Altesse Impériale, Monseigneur le Petite Archiduc de Constantinoble, Monseigneur le Petite Dauphine * 20th March - 27th September 1716 Son Altesse Impériale, Monseigneur le Archiduc de Constantinoble, Monseigneur le Grande Dauphin * 27th September 1716 - Present Sa Impériale Catholique Majesté, Tous les Français, Tous les Romains et tous les Allemands, Empereur de France et Souverain Royal de Navarre Full Title and Simplified Upon his Accession to the French Throne after his Great-Grandfather's Death, his full title is: French Par la grâce de Dieu, la Plus Haute, la Plus Puissante et la Plus Excellente Majesté Catholique Impériale, Louis XV Constantin, Empereur de France et Souverain Royal de Navarre, Autocrate de Tous les Français, de Tous les Romains et de Tous les Germains English By the Grace of God, The Most High, Most Potent and Most Excellent Imperial Catholic Majesty, Louis XV Constantin, Emperor of France and Royal-Sovereign of Navarre, Autocrat of All of the French, All of Romans, and All of the Germans Reference Style: English His Imperial Catholic Majesty French Sa Majesté Impériale Catholique Spoken Style: English Your Imperial Catholic Majesty French'' Votre Majesté Impériale Catholique'' Honneurs * Grand Master of the Sacred Military Constantinian Order of Saint George * Grand Master of the Sacred Order of the Holy Paraclete * Grand Master of Royal Military and Hospitaller Order of Our Lady of Mount Carmel and Saint Lazarus of Jerusalem * Grand Master of the Supreme Order of the Most Holy Assumption * Grand Master of the Consecrated Order of the Holy Spirit * Grand Master of the Sacred Order of Saint Michael * Knight of the Distinguished' 'Order of the Golden Fleece * Knight of the Order of the Ermine